


make a quick getaway

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [55]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Nice is getting bolder lately, and this results in her having her way with Jacuzzi right when she wants to.
Relationships: Nice Holystone/Jacuzzi Splot
Series: Commissions [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	make a quick getaway

**Author's Note:**

> I got commissioned for baccano smut gang i'm in the big leagues now

In the grand scheme of things, what Jacuzzi’s done isn’t really that major. He’s always been more of the support that holds their otherwise disastrous gang together, and even then, that’s only due to his strange charisma- if it can even be called that- which makes the others want to follow behind him. Other than that, it’s Nice who keeps things in check, always there to support him and make sure that nobody else steps too far out of line.

The two of them have always been together, though it took them far too long to make their relationship official, and longer still to make any real progress with each other. Jacuzzi’s rare moments of boldness typically only come about in critical situations, meaning that he is hardly the type to make a move, even on his own girlfriend, leaving everything to her.

Nice thinks that if it weren’t for having to stick by Jacuzzi’s side and help him with everything, she would have been more on the shy side. At least, that seems very apparent during the early parts of their relationship, when she can only wait for him to make a move, knowing all the while that the odds of him doing anything first are very slim. Still, she can never quite bring herself to push things forward, and they’re stagnate for quite some time.

Until he kisses her for the first time and she’s flustered beyond belief, and desperate to take things further as soon as they have the chance. Naturally, he’s back to his bashful self after that, but now, she isn’t quite as content to wait for him to make another move. Now that she’s had a little bit from him, she wants more, and her own shyness takes second priority to this goal.

She still wouldn’t classify herself as forward in those days, even if she was the one to move things along more often than not. Sometimes it was just minor suggestions, sometimes it was being the first to kiss him, but steadily, the two of them were able to take several steps forward, after being stuck frozen in place for far too long.

Eventually, she’s even able to get him to admit that he wants to have sex with her and casts her own nerves aside so that she can coach him through their first time, completely disregarding her own lack of experience on that front. She puts on the same confident face that has helped him through some of his most perilous predicaments, and once that is out of the way, progress only becomes easier from there.

It gets to the point where she is at least able to admit when she wants him, and can tell when he wants it as well, and when they’re alone together, the excitement can rival even that of a good explosion. She is happy with how far they’ve come, and the confidence that she’s gained in their relationship, but today, the feeling that has set up somewhere in her lower stomach is pushing her to be more than just a little confident.

Jacuzzi hasn’t done anything major, especially not in comparison to what some of the others have done. It was a minor skirmish with a minor group that’s been giving them trouble lately, one that Jacuzzi wanted to avoid entirely, but they never left that option for him. And so, with no other option, it came to fighting, and while his gang took care of most of it, he managed to get up the nerve to give one of them a good slug when they tried to come after Nice.

And now, as the others are chasing off the beaten and bruised losers, their group is left in peace, having made it very clear that they won’t back down on the matter. Jacuzzi’s contribution was small, but it was pretty big for him, and she’s feeling pent-up as it is. They’re indoors, and she was explicitly told not to use a single bomb, so whatever action she’s been denied in that regard has only made her lust for her boyfriend that much more prevalent.

So her usual confidence is hijacked by the lust and the impulsive nature she typically saves for her explosives, pushing her to do something that she probably would not normally do. Their relationship is no secret from the gang, but they do try to keep  _ some _ things private. Ordinarily.

Throwing open the nearest door, she grabs Jacuzzi by his arm and drags him in, while he protests and tries to figure out what’s going on. Not responding to any of his questions, she simply says, “Donny, you guard the door!”

A cheer rings out amongst their crowd, as everyone realizes exactly what Nice is planning to do with their cowardly boss. Someone makes the token effort to cover Rail’s eyes, not that Rail seems to care what’s going on one way or another. Donny stammers a response as he moves forward, struggling to get some of their nosier companions out of the way so that he can stand in front of the door that Nice swiftly slams shut.

And then she’s alone with him, as he cowers and trembles and wonders what he’s done wrong and if she’s suddenly turned on him and dragged him in here to kill him. Jacuzzi really can be so overwhelmingly melodramatic at times, but she supposes that can be part of his charm as well. Instead of answering him, she pulls him into a rough kiss, muffling his apologies and attempts to beg for mercy.

Once she has him quieted down for good, she makes quick work of his clothes, nearly tearing them from his body as she strips him down. He can hardly keep up with her pace, stammering in confusion as it dawns on him what she’s after, as he realizes that she’s really brought him here to fuck him despite their gang listening right outside.

“N-N-Nice!” he cries, as she pulls back from undressing him to start working on herself. “I-I’m sorry, but what are you doing?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” she murmurs, her voice low and needy. He should know what she wants by  _ now _ , after all, but he is a little concerned about just how forceful she has suddenly become. It’s not that he minds her taking such an approach, as he is definitely the type to let someone else take care of everything for him, but it’s rare to see her this public about it, and to see her go after him with such ferocity, without any sort of warning or buildup.

He can barely stammer out a reply, but he’s at least managed to slow her down for the moment, and he hopes that he can calm her down a little bit. At the very least, so he has time to wrap his head around the whole situation, because right now, everything is moving far too fast for him to properly comprehend.

“B-b-but, Nice, what about...what about everyone else?”

“Well, they’re just going to have to be patient and…” she starts, but trails off, blushing a bit, nearly hesitating as she thinks about the display she put on for their entire group. But then she steels herself again, not allowing herself to worry about them. However, he’s caused her to hesitate enough to consider his feelings in the matter a bit more, and she pulls him into a kiss, trying to silence his concerns.

For a moment, all Jacuzzi can do is relax into the familiarity of kissing Nice. She’s pressed so close to him that he can feel the warmth from her body, and he can feel his own concerns about the matter beginning to melt away as well. Perhaps she’s moving a little fast and perhaps this is a little too impulsive for his usual tastes, but it’s hard to care about that when she always makes him feel so good, when it’s  _ Nice _ and he’s never been able to resist her.

By the time she’s broken the kiss, he’s decided to ignore his anxiety about the matter, and let himself be a little more bold for a change. If she wants him, if she would really drag him off like this without caring what anyone thought, she must need him quite a bit, and what kind of man would he be if he didn’t take care of her?

“I know I am going a little fast,” she confesses, “so how ‘bout you take my clothes off now, and I’ll rock your world next?”

Jacuzzi is more than happy to go along with that, completely wrapped up in her little game now, and he takes his time undressing her so that he can kiss along her body as he does. The first time she took her clothes off around him, she was a little self-conscious; of course, most of her scars are on display either way, and of course he’s never once minded, but she was self-conscious either way, and so, he always takes his time to show her just how beautiful she is to him.

So with each inch of skin that he exposes, he’ll kiss along her skin, paying close attention to each and every scar that she has. Her breath comes out uneven the further he goes, until he’s stripped her down completely. Gently, he moves for her to sit down so that he can spread her legs and get down between them.

He’s gotten very good at eating her out, something that he actually insisted on, a rare example of him taking initiative. She always made him feel so good that he absolutely had to find a way to make her feel amazing without taking anything for himself. Jacuzzi starts with little knowledge other than that it is something that people do, but he’s diligent and attentive enough that he’s able to figure out and memorize everything that Nice loves, until he can drive her absolutely wild with just his tongue.

Today, he wastes no time getting to it now that she has him ready to forget all of his inhibitions. She tips her head back with a sharp moan as he presses his tongue inside her, her fists clenching at her side. He knows every sensitive point of her body, every movement and technique that leaves her breathless. His consideration, his giant bleeding heart and fear of being even remotely selfish, has turned him into one hell of a lover, and Nice considers herself very lucky that she managed to get her hands on him from the get go, that he’s always considered her the only one for him.

When she cries out for him, he pulls back to look up at her, that adorably earnest look in his eyes. “I just love hearing you moan,” he murmurs, his voice genuine.

He’s said it before, and as he puts his face back between her legs, she makes sure to moan even more for him. Jacuzzi likes her voice, loves to listen to her and loves it when she’s really vocal during sex. It’s a way for him to know that he’s doing this right, to ease his insecurities enough that he isn’t always asking, “Is that okay?” or “Am I doing anything wrong or should I keep going?”

But she also knows that his enjoyment goes a bit beyond simple reassurances. He’s into listening ot her, and who is she to deny him that? In fact, if anything, she wants to encourage it a little more, and, through her moans, manages to say, “What if I did a little more dirty talk?”

He pauses again to look up at her, visibly flustered as he says, “U-um, what do you...what do you mean by that?”

“Exactly what it sounds like,” she replies. “It would turn me on a whole lot more, but only if ya want me to.”

“If you want that, then that’s all you gotta say!” he replies, so sincerely that it’s almost hard to believe they’re talking about the same topic. He wastes no time in getting back to it, burying his face between her legs once again, and Nice rests a hand on the back of his head, holding him in place and giving him encouragement all at once.

In her mind, she’s rehearsed all the thing she wants to say to him several times before, but only now is she finally bold enough to put them to voice, because the boldness is took to drag him in here to begin with gave her one hell of a boost. Nice tangles her fingers in his hair as she moans for him, saying, “That’s so good, you’re so good...god, you’re so fucking  _ good _ , Jacuzzi!”

Praise always works well for him, and he’s soon whimpering into her, his own excitement nearly past the point of being manageable. She won’t tease him for much longer, though she knows that he would keep doing this and never worry about himself, if she only asked him to. But she wants it just as bad as he does, and she murmurs, “You’ve already got me so wet, I really think I’m ready…”

He hesitates, and she continues, “Yeah, you already know what I want, right, baby? Your tongue is great and all, but I really, really want that big cock!” Jacuzzi tenses and stops for good, letting out a cry of surprise as he looks up at her. It’s not the first time she’s commented on his size, but every time, he acts like it’s some big news, flustered and flattered and insistent that he’s nothing special, when they both have eyes, and she’s told him time and again that, for his small frame, he sure does have a lot to brag about.

But, as much as he doesn’t believe her, he loves hearing her remind him about it, and she gently pushes him back so she can shift their positions. Nice bends over so that Jacuzzi can take his place behind her, running his hands down her waist until they’re resting on her hips. He pauses again, and she gives him a little more encouragement, telling him, “Come on, you know I want you real bad, don’t you? It’s not nice to keep a lady waiting, so give it to me.”

He pushes up against her, and she moans just to feel the tip teasing against her, still for a moment before he gives a quick thrust, letting out a needy moan as he does. With that, Jacuzzi buries himself inside of her, and Nice cries out for him, not bothering to hold back any volume. She’s forgotten all discretion in the time between quietly suggesting dirty talk and now, and everything they were doing leading up to her dragging him into this room is nothing more than a distant memory as her childhood sweetheart starts fucking her.

He attempts to keep some sort of pace when he starts, thrusting evenly and breathing her name with each gasp, but that never lasts long for him. Once she presses back, meeting him halfway to grind back against him, his self-control begins to falter, and his fingers dig into her skin a little bit as his thrusts grow quicker, less even and less controlled.

Whenever he realizes that he’s digging his fingers into her, he will move his hands up and down, running them along her sides and her waist, lingering over any scars. She attempts to talk him through it, attempts to keep up her own suggestion, but everything she tries to say to him grows gradually more incoherent, and as Jacuzzi grows more frantic, losing himself in the moment, so too does Nice, unable to say even half the dirty things that are on her mind.

She can only hope that it won’t be long before she gets up the nerve like this again, but with  _ this _ as her reward, it’s one hell of an incentive to be more and more forward every time.

As he jerks his hips without any sort of rhythm, she works back against him, meeting him every time, knowing that it won’t be long for him, but that it will be even less for her. She decides there’s no point in holding back anymore, that there’s no chance she will be able to push him over the edge before she’s done in herself. Bearing back against him relentlessly, she cries out for him again and again, until his moans start to sound more like sobs, a clear sign that he’s at his limit now.

His name is the last thing on her lips as she cries out for him, and for a moment, everything else fades away entirely. Nice only begins to return to herself when she feels him weakly thrust a few more times to finish himself off, and then feels him give in as well, his voice breaking as he whimpers her name and comes. For a little while after, she’s still able to ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm, until Jacuzzi, already a little weak in the knees, has to pull out so they can both sit back and rest, slumped up against each other.

As Jacuzzi catches his breath, he leans further against her, until she’s pulling him in to rest on her chest, the two of them enjoying a quiet moment of intimacy. Quiet, that is, until the door practically falls in on itself, causing Donny to collapse directly onto the floor, and several gang members to fall in on top of them, while others linger just outside, looking pretty damn guilty. (Except for Rail, of course, who still doesn’t seem to care one way or another.)

It becomes very apparent what they were doing, and Nice can feel her face turning scarlet as she realizes that they were at the door trying to listen to what  _ she _ was saying, and suddenly all her comments about Jacuzzi’s size and skill seem a lot more embarrassing than when she was actually saying them. He lets out a shriek as he scrambles to cover both of them in some way, and things quickly devolve into pure chaos.

Which, really, they shouldn’t expect anything different.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
